


Planning goes a far way

by Lozey



Series: Trans!Alexander [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Thomas confesses to Alex, Trans!AU, Trans!Alexander, Winter, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozey/pseuds/Lozey
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton have been friends for awhile now, but now Thomas plans on confessing his feelings to Alex. He's planned everything out. The park, dinner, flowers, kissing. He just forgot one tiny detail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is part of my series, It's a Bit Personal - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8561728/chapters/19627705
> 
> I just wanted to write them confessing to eachother. May or may not be included in the actual fic, but this was fun!

Thomas had it all planned out.

It was the beginning of winter break and almost everyone had gone home, except those who couldn’t. Like Alex. Like Thomas.

Thomas wasn’t really upset that he couldn’t fly back to Virginia for winter break, maybe a little disappointed, but not really upset. Winter break lasted a little over a month and the last week he would be flown home, but that was it. He’d be right back in New York with new classes, and hopefully, a new boyfriend.

But this was his moment. He had everything planned. Classes were over, no one was on campus, and that meant he could have all the alone time with Alex that he needed. He had everything in steps.

Step 1: Make a reservation at a restaurant. (which he did earlier that week)

Step 2: Make sure Alex wasn’t drowning himself in work so that he could actually get him away from his dorm room for more than five seconds (He asked Alex himself, he didn’t have any homework.)

Step 3: Buy a bouquet of flowers, but don’t give them to Alex until he agrees to be your boyfriend.

Step 4: Take Alex out to the park, where they would walk around and talk, sometimes debate.

Step 5: Take Alex to the restaurant.

Step 6: Tell him you have a major crush on him (are in love with him you fucking sap)

Step 7: Kisssssss

Thomas was sure everything would work out perfectly. He was charming and good looking and funny. Who wouldn’t like Thomas?

He looked in the mirror in his dorm room. He might be a little overdressed. Wearing a stylish button up, a bow tie, nice form-fitting jeans, and his best shoes, but he wasn’t leaving anything to chance. He smiled at himself in the mirror and huffed happily.

“Damn, do I look good enough to date.” He said to himself before grabbing his wallet, phone, car keys, and dashing out of his dorm room in a hurry. He sent a quick text to Alex.

 **Thomas:** We’re going out tonight to spite all the people who get to go home for break, wear something decent pls

A minute later Alex texted him back.

 **Alex:** no promises  <3

Thomas’ heart fluttered. When they became friends, it was amazing. It was slow and awkward and both Thomas and Alex did a lot of apologizing for whatever harsh thing they had said to each other. When they got closer as friends, Alex was a lot more affectionate, even through text. Sending Thomas hearts and smiley faces and even that stupid flower emoji. His heart melted just thinking about it.

It took him a few minutes to get to Alex’s dorm, but when he got there he immediately knocked. Alex opened the door a second later and Thomas’ breath hitched, Alex only being in his binder and boxer briefs.

“Damn it, Thomas, I’m not ready. Did you run all the way here from your dorm room to here?” Alex asked, motioning Thomas inside and closing the door behind him.

Thomas cleared his throat. “Maybe I did.” He said, “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“You texted me five minutes ago, it takes me a bit longer to get ready than five minutes.”

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck and went over to Alex’s desk, plopping himself down in the chair. “Well hurry up, we don’t have all night.”

Alex rolled his eyes and went over to his closet and pulled out a black button up and some jeans. “Will this please you, my lord?” He teased.

Thomas’ face heated up. “Yeah that’s fine.” He mumbled. “And bring a jacket, we’re going to the park.”

“Pushy!” Alex said with a smile, reaching into his closet and pulling out an oversize winter coat. “Are we just going to the park?”

Thomas smiled, “Part two is a surprise.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow at his friend and shrugged, “As long as we have fun, I guess thats all that matters.” He said, flashing a smile at Thomas.

Alex finished getting ready, the whole while Thomas averting his gaze so Alex could get dressed in peace.

They left for the park, Thomas driving, and Alex seemed to disappear into his coat when they got out into the cold after arriving at the park.

“Shit it’s freezing out here.” Alex moaned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “How do you stand it?”

Thomas laughed, “I’m like a heating pad, I’m never cold.”

Alex glared at the ground, “Well fuck you. Come here.” Alex said, moving closer to Thomas and leaning into him as they walked. Thomas blinked down at the shivering Alex, not being able to comprehend that his crush was snuggling into him for extra warmth as they walked through the park.

Thomas tentatively put an arm around Alex’s shoulders, drawing him in closer, and he could hear Alex sigh happily. Oh, Thomas could live the rest of his life off of this one moment.

They took their time in the park. When the sun started going down, Alex pressed himself closer to Thomas, who really was like a human heat pad. At one point they had sat down on a bench to enjoy their surroundings and Alex was practically glued to his side.

Finally, Alex huffed out. “Can we go somewhere else? I think my fingers are about to fall off its so cold..”

Thomas nodded, having both arms around Alex. “Yeah we can go sit in my car for a bit with the heater on.”

“That would be fucking fantastic.” Alex murmured.

So they got up and left, trailing back to Thomas’ car. When they got there, Alex got in his seat and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“So, what is part two of this outing? Instead of freezing my dick off.” Alex complained.

Thomas laughed, “You don’t have a dick, imagine how I feel.”

“You feel fucking fantastic.” Alex replied hotly, “Please turn the heat on, I am slowly dying.”

Thomas scoffed, “Damn you’re so dramatic.”

“And you love me for it.” Alex shot back as Thomas turned the car on and the heat came out of the vents at full blast. Thomas gulped at the comment. Alex had no idea how much that statement was true.

“Ok ok, fine since its almost time to go there anyway, we’re going out eating.” Thomas said.

Alex looked at him, his cheeks flushed from the cold. “Eating? Thomas I can’t really afford to go out.”

Thomas held up his hand, “Nope, this ones on me. I wanted to treat you.”

Alex smiled, “When did you get so nice to me?”

Thomas smiled back, “When you stopped being a pest.” he teased, nudging Alex. Alex laughed and shrunk down further into his seat.

“You got a spare jacket? I’m still cold.” Alex asked.

Thomas nodded and reached behind him to the backseat, grabbing the jacket that was hiding the bouquet of flowers for Alex. Alex watched his movements and his eyes widened when he saw the flowers. He looked back at Jefferson, eyebrows raised in question.

Thomas stuttered, “Oh shit.. Umm. Fuck.” He threw the jacket back over the flowers. “You didn’t see that.”

Alex looked at him incredulously and unwound himself from his self made ball and reached back for the jacket to uncover the bouquet. “What the what??” Alex asked, “Does Jefferson have a girlfriend?”

Thomas hid his face in his hands. “No, I do not.” He mumbled. “They’re for you.”

Alex paused, looking between the flowers and Thomas. He pulled away from the back seat, bringing the jacket with him. “For.. Me..” Alex said quietly.

There was a long pause.

“Why would you get me flowers?”

Thomas huffed, dropping his hands, “Oh gee, I don’t know Alex, maybe because I really like you? Why the fuck else would I get you flowers?”

Alex paused. He stared up at Jefferson, who’s breathing had picked up. Thomas felt like a complete fool. How could he forget that he hid the flowers under that jacket? Now Alex was going to make him take him back to his dorm and never talk to him again.

“You... Like me?” Alex said slowly, his face going red with excitement. “You like me?” he asked again, this time sounding a lot happier.

Thomas looked down at Alex, who had one of the biggest smiles he’s ever seen on his face.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah I do. I really like you, Alex. I meant to tell you tonight at dinner, but I was being a dumbass and forgot about the flowers.” Thomas groaned.

Alex laughed, actually laughed! “You planned all of this, for me? Just to ask me out?” He laughed again, tears in his eyes. “Thomas, you could have knocked on my door at 3 in the morning asking if we wanted to date and I’d say yes in a heartbeat!”

“Yeah fine go ahead and laugh, its not like-” Thomas stopped his rant mid sentence. “Wait. You... you want to go out with me? Be my boyfriend?”

Alex just nodded, smiling as he did.

“Holy shit.” Thomas said.

“Holy shit.” Alex agreed.

They stared at each other for a long time before Alex cleared his throat. “So I guess.. We’re dating now?”

Thomas smiled. “I guess we are.” Then he paused, looked around real quick, and opened his car door. “Alright, get out of the car. I need to hug you and kiss you and we can’t do that well in a car. Come on. Out you go.”

Alex blinked in surprise and nodded, getting out of his side of the car and slamming the door shut behind him. Thomas hopped out as well and ran over to Alex’s side, wrapping his arms around Alex in a tight embrace and picking him up off the ground. Alex choked out a laugh and hugged Thomas back as tightly as he could, burying his face in Thomas’ neck.

Thomas sat him back down on the ground and they made eye contact, both smiling, before Alex reached up, and Thomas leaned down to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss.

They pulled away from each other, breathing hard. The air from their panting forming around them in the cold. They smiled, kissed again, and kept kissing.

They almost didn’t make it to their reservation.


End file.
